


Touching You Makes Me Feel Alive

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Boypussy Dick Grayson, Breeding Kink, Collar, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Inspection, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega's have vagina's, Office Sex, Omega Auction House, Omega Dick Grayson, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave AU, Sin-Mas 2020, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, leash, public sex is legal, sex slave Dick Grayson, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Bruce never walked out of the Omega auction house with an Omega, but that all changed the moment he laid eyes on the house’s new Omega.1-Sin-Mas 2020 Day 42- BruDick Week 2021 Day 7: Free Prompt | Omegaverse
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Sin-Mas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Slept So Long’ by Korn [Queen of The Damned Soundtrack]

Bruce kept his senses open as he walked slowly behind the owner of the auction house. Omega’s in various levels of clothing and different sexes lined the hallway, all openly on display for potential Alpha buyers. 

“Do you see anything that catches your eye Alpha Wayne?” The balding man asked, wringing his hands together. Bruce was a high ranking Alpha in the Gotham and had visited the auction house a few times over the year, but he had never left with an Omega. 

Bruce hummed absently as he glanced at the displayed Omega’s before he stilled when his eyes locked on the bluest eyes he had ever seen, only a small rim of Omega gold was visible around the pupil. Bruce turned to his right and stepped closer to the lithe Omega. Bruce placed a finger under the dark-haired Omega’s chin and tipped the younger man’s face up and dragged his eyes over the male Omega. 

He was extremely pretty, barely legal and smelt mouthwatering in a way that made his inner Alpha purr and cock twitch in interest. 

“What’s your name little Omega?” Bruce rumbled, eyes watching the way the Omega licked his plush, pink lips. 

“Richard… Dick Grayson, Alpha.” Dick replied and his voice was smooth and calming. 

“How long has this one been here?” Bruce asked the owner, never looking away from the Omega. 

“Just arrived this week, he’s been properly trained and hadn’t been used today so don’t worry about that.” The owner promised eagerly. 

“Good,” Bruce didn’t like sloppy seconds unless he was there to watch. Bruce lifted his fingers to the Omega’s tempting lips and smiled pleased when Dick parted his lips and suckled at the Alpha’s thick fingers. 

“Very good pretty, little Omega.” Bruce crooned, smile widening when a cute little blush appeared on Dick’s pale cheeks. 

“I’m going to test out the Omega before I purchase him, is that a problem?” Bruce asked as he grabbed the chain that linked the leather wrist cuffs together and lifted it high. Dick’s arms stretched up above his head and he twisted around until he was facing the wall as his cuffed wrists were locked into the wall hook. 

“Oh, please go ahead Alpha Wayne,” The owner simpered and Bruce hummed as he palmed the Omega’s plump, round ass cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of the Omega’s pink, slick pussy. Bruce unzipped his dress pants and pumped his erection a few times and the scent of multiple Omega arousal filled the room as everyone watched the Alpha and Omega. 

“Relax for me pretty Omega, just relax. You’re going to feel so good once you take my cock into your slick little Omega hole.” Bruce crooned, pressing his Alpha pheromones against the Omega. Dick sighed, head tipping back while the blue of his eyes was overtaken by Omega gold as Bruce pressed the fat head of his cock to Dick’s pussy. 

“Ah, Alpha!” Dick mewled out as his cunt was forcible spread wide around the Alpha’s massive cock. Bruce groaned as he went balls deep in the pretty Omega’s tight, slick-dripping pussy, he had fucked Omega’s before but none of them had ever affected him like this. Dick’s hot, slick cunt molded around his cock like this Omega had been made for him and that spurred the Alpha on. 

“That’s it pretty Omega, accept your Alpha’s cock.” Bruce growled as he blanketed the small Omega with his larger body. Bruce curled an arm around Dick’s waist and made a happy noise when he spread his hand over Dick’s stomach, feeling the bulge of his cock inside of the Omega’s once flat stomach. 

“Alpha, Alpha! You’re so big, you feel so good inside of me.” Dick mewled, gasping for breath desperately as he clung to his wrist cuffs as he was rocked up onto his tip-toes as Bruce began to fuck him properly. 

Dick wailed when Bruce lifted his right leg, allowing him to drive deeper into the young Omega. Bruce glanced around as he pounded into Dick, the other Omega’s were all writhing and playing with themselves as they watched the two, Bruce grinned sharply as he drove into the Omega harder. Dick mewled and whined as he went limp as he came untouched, squirting out around the Alpha’s large cock that had been battering his sensitive pussy. 

Bruce held onto Dick’s limp body and stilled, cock throbbing and he let out a loud groan of bliss as he came. Bruce made sure not to knot the pretty Omega, he would knot him in a bed later. Bruce stepped back, his cock popping lewdly out of the Omega’s gaping cunt, Bruce nodded pleased at the sight of the loose, puffy pussy and the way his cum was slipping out of the Omega.

“I want him plugged, collared and leashed for me. I’m purchasing this Omega.” Bruce told the owner as he tucked his cock away and adjusted his shirt cuffs. 

“Yes, Alpha Wayne! Right away!” The owner nodded overeager before muttering some orders into the mic attached to his lapel. 

It didn’t take long for Bruce to exit the auction house, a leash looped around his wrist and his pretty new Omega stumbling out after him. A blue leather collar snug around his neck with Bruce’s information on the tag so everyone knew who this Omega belonged to. 

A red plug was seated between Dick’s ass cheeks, keeping Bruce’s cum locked inside of him. Bruce silently preened at the all appreciative looks passing Alpha’s were giving Dick, even the ones with their collared Omegas at their sides. They could look all they wanted, no one was fucking Dick unless Bruce okayed it. Dick was not going to be a free use Omega. 

“Don’t worry pretty Omega, you’re mine now and I always take good care of what is mine,” Bruce promised as he stroked the Omega’s soft cheek, pleased when Dick purred and nuzzled his cheek. 

“I’m looking forward to it Alpha,”


	2. BruDick Week 2021 Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BruDick Week 2021 Day 7: Free Prompt | Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha/beta/Omega, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, barely legal Dick Grayson, public sex, vaginal fingering, Public Sex Is Common Place, bondage, collar, sex slave AU, Male Omega’s Have Vagina’s, office sex, casual use, knotting, breeding, creampie, vaginal sex, thigh riding

Bruce was honestly doing his best to pay attention to what his board members were rambling on about, honestly, he was… Okay, he was slightly distracted by his new gorgeous Omega. 

Dick hadn’t left Bruce’s side since he had purchased him from the Omega Auction house a month ago, but this was the first time Bruce had brought Dick into a board meeting. Usually, he just did a video call from his office while Dick was under his desk, keeping his cock warm with that pretty mouth of his. This time he had been required to go in person, Bruce was fine with that as he was fully prepared to show off his new Omega. 

Dick as per usual was fully naked save for his pretty blue-collar and matching wrist cuffs that were locked to the silver ring at the front of his collar, keeping his arms bent and fingers curled. Dick was letting out content little mewls from where he was bent over the edge of the conference table next to Bruce’s chair. 

Bruce was the reason behind the little mewls as he was three fingers deep inside of his Omega’s slick cunt. Bruce was lazily rocking his fingers in and out of Dick’s Omega pussy, savouring the way his Omega’s cunt pulsed and squeezed his fingers as Dick’s body reacted positively to the Alpha’s touches. 

Bruce rested his chin on his palm as he looked around the conference room. Some of the board members had their Omega’s pleasuring them or keeping them warm but the Alpha’s eyes were darting over to Dick every so often. Bruce couldn’t blame them, Dick was by far the most beautiful Omega Bruce had ever seen. Bruce’s lips twitched as he got an idea and hooked his fingers up inside of Dick making his Omega keen softly. 

“Pretty Omega, come ride my thigh for a while, I want you nice and wet.” Bruce rumbled out his order and all of the eyes in the room snapped over them. They watched eagerly as Dick carefully straddled Bruce’s thigh, his arms still locked in front of him as he started to rock his hips back and forth. 

All eyes were trained on Dick’s bare cunt, watching as the Omega grew slicker with each rock of his hip and drag of his cunt over his Alpha’s thigh. The fabric of Bruce’s dress pants rubbed against his exposed cunt and it wasn’t too long before Dick was mewling and Bruce’s thigh was damp and streaked with the Omega’s arousal. 

Bruce was still resting his chin on his palm and raised an eyebrow at the other board members as if to say ‘get on with the meeting’. It snapped the others out of their haze, tearing their eyes away from the pretty young Omega humping their CEO’s thigh and started up the meeting again. 

Bruce fought down a smirk as he caught the other Alpha’s eyes still flicking to Dick who was panting and blushing prettily as he rode the Alpha’s thigh, only growing slicker with each rub of his cunt on Bruce’s pant leg. 

Bruce’s cock throbbed in his pants as he inhaled his Omega’s sweet scent deeply and the rambling of his board members became even more boring than before. Bruce curled his hand around Dick’s hip and tilted him backwards. Dick sighed happily as he turned his head, ducking his face against the Alpha’s neck and inhaling Bruce’s scent as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Be a good Omega and ride my cock,” Bruce whispered low against Dick’s skin and smirked when Dick keened and his hips jerked forward. Bruce unzipped his pants, letting his erection bounce-free as Dick wiggled back, making an annoyed noise as his fingers flexed and twitched from where they were locked in front of his throat. 

“Oh! Alpha,” Dick keened, head falling back against Bruce’s shoulder when the CEO lifted Dick up just enough to fit the head of his cock into his Omega’s slick cunt. Dick purred happily as he sank down onto Bruce’s cock, letting the Alpha fill and stretch him. 

Bruce rubbed his thumb over Dick’s sharp hipbone, his chin still resting on his palm as he looked over the conference room as Dick mewled and rolled his hips, setting up a rhythm and soon the Omega was openly moaning and panting as he bounces himself on Bruce’s cock. Some board members were stammering and stuttering through their presentations as their eyes kept darting to where Bruce’s cock was sliding in and out of the Omega’s dripping pussy. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dick gasped cutely, body trembling and muscles flexing as he did his best to ride his Alpha, uncaring about all the eyes on him. He was used to being looked at and he wanted to be a good Omega for his Alpha who treated him so nice and made him feel so good. 

Dick keened loudly, all but shaking apart when Bruce reached down and pinched his clit. Dick squirted out around his Alpha’s cock, head thrown back as a wail escaped his throat. Bruce grunted as he thrust his hips up, burying his cock deep in his Omega’s drench cunt and closed his eyes in bliss as his knot swelled to life, locking the two of them together properly. Dick slumped back against Bruce, breathing heavily as he tucked his face against Bruce’s neck again as his pussy convulsed and clenched around the Alpha’s knot, milking the Alpha’s length as Bruce shot his load into his Omega’s body. 

“Continue,” Bruce ordered the gaping, staring board members as his Omega kept his cock and knot warm, eyes closed and face slack with bliss. The board members tore their eyes away from the display and did their best to carry on with the meeting all while Bruce bred his pretty Omega with a smug smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
